


Impossibilities Made Reality

by LilacPrince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Make Outs, Minor Revelations spoilers, Revelations, make outs that TRIES to turn steamy but never really get there, no major ones tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacPrince/pseuds/LilacPrince
Summary: Ryoma's life has been insane lately, and every day something he has previously thought was impossible has turned into reality before his eyes. Xander is just another impossibility waiting to turn into reality. Ryoma will make sure of it.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Ryoma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Impossibilities Made Reality

Ryoma's life had been full of impossibilities made reality lately. The last couple weeks had brought with them a cooperation between Hoshido and the Nohrian royals, the latter turning against their own father to lead their continent to peace. He had jumped from a bridge into the Bottomless Canyon, on Corrin's insistent pleading. He had found himself in a world, in a country, that he did not know existed. He had fought against the after images of people long dead.

And at the moment he had his hand on the back of Crown Prince Xander's neck, pulling him closer, his tongue pushed past the prince's teeth. Xander still had the lingering taste of wine on his tongue, and Ryoma licked it all up. Xander's hand was placed on the desk behind him to keep himself supported, but the other was tangled into Ryoma's hair, the clawed gauntlet gently rubbing against Ryoma's scalp. A couple weeks ago Ryoma would never have imagined himself in this position. Xander had been his enemy, a bitter rival to defeat, the man he blamed for so much. But together in Valla, fighting side by side, Ryoma had seen more sides to Xander, getting glimpses past the stoic facade, and was left wanting more until he finally took what he wanted.

Life was full of surprises, the insane made truth.

Ryoma pulled away for a breather, and took the moment to look at Xander's face. It was flushed, his mouth slightly open and he was breathing heavily, like Ryoma had left him out of breath. It wasn't a face Ryoma had ever seen him make, and he drank it up like he had the wine on Xander's tongue just moments before. It made him want to kiss Xander again. It made him want to see what other faces he could make Xander make.

His fingers trailed down Xander's collar, but there he stopped, halted by a problem. His eyes scanned over Xander's outfit, trying to find an opening, a loose thread to pull. But all ends had been safely tucked away, turned into a solid facade worthy of Xander and his imposing image. Finding an opening in Xander's outfit was about as impossible as finding an opening during their sparring.

After a few moments he ended up playing with the sash going over Xander's chest, letting it run through his fingers, as he tried to find how he was supposed to take it off. There was a rose-shaped emblem by Xander's hip, a clasp that fastened the sash to the belt around Xander's waist. Ryoma figured that was as good a place to start as any, and instead started playing with the emblem, trying to figure out how to open it.

"There's, ah, there's a clasp behind... Here just let me do it", Xander said after a few moments of Ryoma fumbling with the emblem, taking over the task and opening it easily,. With the emblem open it was easy to pull the belt away, but the sash itself was connected to Xander's armored collar, which left it hanging from his shoulder.

"Now what?" Ryoma asked, raising an eyebrow as he tried to figure out how in the hell the sash was held up. How did Xander's collar work?

"Well, you... the shoulder part is all connected and placed over it, you need to take all of it off to take the sash off."

"Okay... how do I do that?"

This was starting to become more work than Ryoma had anticipated. But he was a patient man, and he wasn't going to let some work come between him and what he wanted. He was determined to get Xander out of this complicated mess of layers.

"Before I answer that", Xander said, placing his hand on Ryoma's white overcoat. "How do I take this off?"

"It's..:" Ryoma began, shifting focus over from Xander's outfit to his own. "It's this tie here that holds it in place. Ah, but to take it off completely the shoulders needs to come off first."

Ryoma lifted his arm to reach to one of the many straps that held his shoulder armor in place. As soon as he had undone the first Xander was quick to take up chase, undoing a few more. Once he had gotten the hang of it it seemed like it went rather easy, but then it was the clasp that was hidden underneath Ryoma's overcoat that connected it to the rest of the armor. It was difficult, especially to hands unaccustomed to Hoshidan armor in general and Ryoma's armor in particular. It took a couple tries and a few curses just to get even one shoulder pad rather loose. It took even longer before he had managed to get it completely off with a satisfied huff and a small, triumphant smile.

But it was still just one shoulder pad, and Ryoma knew just how difficult his armor could be, and how long it could take to take off. And then there was Xander's armor too... Even so, Ryoma was determined to succeed. The task may seem daunting, even impossible. But if there was anything Ryoma had realised the last week, it was that impossibilities was just reality waiting for their chance to happen. This would be another insanity made truth. He would make certain of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma and Xander are perfect for each other because they both have the patience to remove the five hundred layers in their insane outfits whenever the want a quick fuck against a desk.   
> Also, I told you guys the next thing I posted would be more lighthearted ;) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
